The new cultivar was selected from a population of triploid seedlings derived from the open pollination of ‘Hallertauer Mittelfrueh’ (tetraploid version) in the 1998/99 season. Triploid seedlings obtained from this cross were grown in a nursery at Motueka, New Zealand in the 1999/2000 season. The resulting seedlings were then planted out in the field and grown in the 2000/01 season, during this season ‘Hort3829’ was selected and given the breeder code of 99-38-29. This cultivar was selected on the basis of its agronomic performance, seedlessness and chemistry profile.